1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to amine compounds. More particularly, the present invention concerns polymeric polyamines derived from epihalohydrins and primary amines. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns polyamines derived from epihalohydrins and primary amines and derivatives thereof, such as highly functional polyamine derivatives thereof.
2. Prior Art
There has been developed a wealth of art relative to the formation of polyamines. Within the art, there has been documented the reaction of amines with epihalohydrin polymers and, especially, those from epichlorohydrin. Such products are traditionally divulged as being used in the manufacture of paper.
As will be appreciated from a review of the prior art, the reaction normally comprises the deployment of a polyamine and monomeric epihalohydrin or an epihalohydrin polymer.
Because of the plurality of uses of polyamines, the art has consistently attempted to produce new, economical compounds which enhance the end products produced from the polyamines by virtue of the distinct structure associated with the polyamines, per se.
As will subsequently be detailed, the present invention provides new polyamines.